Domesticado
by Zhena HiK
Summary: #31AoKaDays #AoKagaMonth2017 Ser domesticado no siempre es tan malo como parece. Eso es lo que aprende Daiki en el camino de su relación con Taiga. [Yaoi]


Declaro inaugurado el #Aokagamonth con este mini one shot que yo llamaría "drabble" porque así soy y para mí lo es. Tengo más de dos años con este escrito entre mis cosas, y por más que busqué en mi perfil creo que no lo he subido antes, así que bueno... me sirvió para iniciar este año con los #31AoKaDays.

Los personajes utilizados en este escrito no me pertenecen, y tampoco intento lucrar con ellos, esto es un escrito por y para fanáticos.

Espero disfruten su lectura y me hagan saber qué les pareció.

* * *

— **1—**

 _Domesticado_ , esa es la palabra exacta con la que yo podría describirme ahora, y aunque aceptarlo significó un conflicto interno y después otro más fuerte entre él y yo, al final me rendí. Porque entendí que no es algo malo, no tengo por qué sentirme avergonzado de ello o negarlo; porque no es algo que pueda evitar y tampoco algo impuesto, es algo que me nace, después de todo no importa dónde esté… si al final estoy a su lado.

Hace tres años, cuando salí de preparatoria mi padre fue ascendido en su trabajo y mi familia se mudó de la ciudad. Yo no accedí a irme con ellos porque ya había decidido la universidad a la que iría e incluso tenía ya la fecha para realizar el examen de ingreso, por ello decidieron dejarme aquí. Al principio la idea de vivir solo me entusiasmó, después de todo a qué chico de casi veinte años no le gustaría el tener la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Pero no todo es color de rosa cuando el dinero que te mandan no es suficiente para vivir por tu cuenta y sólo ser un estudiante, mi familia vivía bien, a mi padre le iba mucho mejor en el trabajo pero aún así lo que recibía cada mes por parte de él no me alcanzaba para mantener un departamento y todos los gastos que conlleva vivir ahí solo, si a eso le sumaba las noches en que salía a beber con mis amigos, o si invitaba a alguna chica a salir, y peor aún cuando algunos maestros terminaban pidiendo material costoso para algún proyecto que era inevitable; era de esperarse que pronto tuve que buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo, algo que ayudara a solventar mis gastos y me permitiera vivir de manera más holgada.

Los primeros meses supe manejarme bien, aprendí a coordinar bien mi horario escolar con el de trabajo y también con las salidas nocturnas con mis compañeros. Pero mi salud poco a poco fue mermando, había días en los que apenas y dormía escasas dos horas y tenía que regresar a mi agitado día, el fin de semana que descansaba de la escuela a veces reunía la energía necesaria para salir y al final acababa igual de cansado o peor, así que mi descanso era nulo.

Una tarde después del trabajo entré a la cafetería de la universidad, no era fanático del café pero en los últimos meses era una de las cosas que me ayudaban a mantenerme despierto; había sólo unas cuantas personas haciendo fila en el pequeño local y me paré detrás de la última de ellas, tan mal estaba que no me había dado cuenta que yo conocía a esa persona frente a mí, no hasta que escuché su voz.

—¿Aomine? —Su pregunta me sacó de mi letargo, elevé los ojos y le miré, notando cómo parecía sorprendido y al mismo tiempo hasta preocupado.

—Ey, Bakagami… creí que te habías regresado a Estados Unidos —o al menos esa era la última noticia que supe sobre él de la boca de Tetsu.

—Regresé de vacaciones al salir de Seirin, pero regresé para continuar la universidad aquí, ¿por qué no estás en el equipo? —Indagó, y esa era una pregunta muy frecuente entre quienes me conocían de Tōō, pero a todos les daba la misma respuesta.

—Porque no tengo tiempo.

Su mirada pareció ablandarse, incluso podría decir que parecía triste ante mi respuesta.

—Un día deberíamos jugar un uno a uno, ya sabes, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Tampoco hace tanto, Bakagami, lo haces sonar como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Hubo un silencio que sentí casi incómodo, él abrió los labios tratando de decir algo pero sin darnos cuenta la fila había avanzado tanto que la chica detrás de la caja registradora llamó su atención preguntando si iba a ordenar algo, él se giró y pidió una bebida caliente, acorde al clima invernal que pasábamos.

Esa tarde volvimos a compartir nuestros teléfonos, yo no había cambiado de número pero él aseguró que perdió su celular y con éste todos los contactos. Una semana después, un domingo por la tarde quedamos de vernos en la cancha donde solíamos jugar en preparatoria, y tal como lo dijo, aunque la diferencia no fue mucha, él ganó ese partido.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, no sólo era el sueño, mi coordinación, mis reflejos, todo se veía mermado debido al cansancio al que estaba sometiendo a mi cuerpo; creí que por ser tan joven el dormir poco no causaría daño alguno, pero parecía que mi sistema tenía otra cosa en mente, ya que para ser honesto si algo hacía en preparatoria era dormir más de la cuenta, así que supuse que el cambio tan drástico le afectó más.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Kagami extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar cuando vergonzosamente caí al suelo tras la última jugada; perdí el equilibrio y caí sentado sintiendo el impacto en mi trasero y mi espalda debido a ello.

—Sí, sólo no he dormido bien estos últimos días, por eso pudiste ganar —dije empeñándome en parecer el mismo de siempre, imprimiendo esa sonrisa hasta cierto punto arrogante que me caracterizaba.

—Por tus ojeras pareciera que no has dormido en meses —comentó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Estás tomando algo raro? No creo que sólo sea la escuela la que te tiene así.

No pude evitar reír con soltura ante su pregunta, porque a pesar de que la había dicho con cierto tono de enojo, también tenía una mirada llena de preocupación que no podía esconder detrás de esos ojos rojos tan expresivos.

—No estoy tomando nada raro… sólo no he tenido mucho tiempo para dormir, conseguí un trabajo que era de medio tiempo pero ahora se extendió mi horario y… —estaba por contarle sobre los problemas que había tenido cuando me di cuenta que él no tenía por qué saber todo eso y me quedé callado—, como sea, no estoy en drogas ni nada raro por si a eso te referías.

—¿Tus padres no te ayudan?

Caminamos hacia una banca junto a unas máquinas donde había bebidas calientes, él compró una para mí y mientras sacaba otra para él, me mantuve en silencio tras su pregunta hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

—Se mudaron de ciudad, yo decidí quedarme para estudiar aquí, aunque no creí que fuera tan difícil vivir solo, siempre sentí envidia al saber que tú vivías solo desde preparatoria y ahora mírame, sin dormir por trabajar y estudiar —reí ante la ironía, porque a veces vemos las cosas más sencillas de lo que en realidad son.

—¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?

—¿Huh? —Su pregunta me había descolocado, y todo lo que pude decir fue aquel sonido que no significaba nada.

—Sí, ya sabes, yo no pago renta porque el departamento es de mi padre. Aún vivo solo así que, ¿por qué no compartir departamento y así nos ayudamos entre los dos? Sólo hay que pagar los servicios, mi padre sigue enviándome dinero así que no hay problema por eso.

—Mi padre me envía dinero también, sólo que no era suficiente para pagar un lugar por mí mismo… aunque no sé, ¿no crees que sería incómodo de pronto tener a alguien contigo después de tantos años solo?

—Estás asumiendo que me gusta la soledad… cuando en realidad vivo solo porque no tengo otra opción —dijo de pronto rompiendo el contacto visual y girando su vista al frente, dando un trago a su bebida.

—Aquí tienes una opción —dije sin pensarlo mucho.

No estaba seguro qué saldría de esto, porque comenzar a compartir un departamento con alguien es complicado, sobre todo con alguien que está acostumbrado a tener su espacio y su privacidad, misma que también había aprendido a tener en los últimos meses.

Tardé quince días en irme a su casa, entre la mudanza y el tiempo que aún me quedaba de renta, fui moviendo poco a poco mis cosas a la habitación vacía que tenía Kagami en su departamento. Y así fue como de una forma inesperada, terminé viviendo con él.

Aun cuando nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, éramos en realidad dos conocidos que tenían la misma pasión por el básquetbol y que fue esa misma la que nos _unió_ de alguna manera.

La convivencia entre ambos fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad Kagami era una persona bastante sencilla, gracias a él dejé el trabajo que tenía y recuperé el tiempo perdido en horas de sueño. Ahora lo único que debía pagar eran los servicios, pero era un pago mínimo que dividíamos entre ambos y resultaba mucho mejor.

Nunca vimos la necesidad de establecer reglas, supongo que para dos adultos era bastante obvio lo que se podía hacer y lo que no, era notorio hasta dónde llegaba la línea de la confianza, pero creo que la crucé una ocasión en que llevé a una chica, esa noche salí y aunque lo invité él no quiso ir conmigo así que se quedó en casa; cuando volví venía bastante tomado y entré con la chica al departamento, estábamos besándonos mientras yo trataba de forma inútil de abrir su blusa, chocamos contra una mesa de la sala y tumbamos algo, el ruido despertó a Kagami que llegó a la sala rápido, encendiendo la luz y mirándonos a ambos tirados sobre el sillón, inmóviles como dos adolescentes que han sido sorprendidos por sus padres en plena faena.

Kagami venía apenas en un bóxer y su mirada era de shock, parecía molesto, triste; eran demasiados los sentimientos que había en esos ojos rojos, tantos que no logré reaccionar a tiempo cuando la chica tomó su chaqueta y acomodándose un poco la ropa salió a tropezones del departamento, creo que fue demasiado para ella, no era del tipo exhibicionista al parecer.

—Idiota —fue lo único que dijo Kagami y se regresó a su habitación cerrando de un portazo. Creo que se escuchó en el piso de arriba y el de abajo de lo fuerte que fue.

 _Comprendí entonces que una de las reglas implícitas era no llevar conquistas a casa._

Esa ocasión Kagami duró varios días sin dirigirme la palabra, aún así preparaba comida para ambos como ya era costumbre, pero en esos días no me esperaba para irnos juntos a clase, no compartíamos ninguna pero el horario era parecido así que salíamos igual de casa a menos que uno de los dos tuviera algún trabajo extra y se fuese antes.

Los fines de semana solíamos salir juntos, a veces íbamos a surtir la despensa ya que el estómago sin fondo de Kagami acababa con todo en poco tiempo, otros días lo dedicábamos a jugar básquetbol, o videojuegos en casa si es que el clima no nos dejaba salir. No quise darme cuenta en qué momento fue, pero pronto comenzamos a parecer un maldito matrimonio, y eso me asustó.

Él y yo no teníamos una relación amorosa, todo era simple amistad, sin embargo las cosas que hacíamos, el tiempo que compartíamos y la manera en que nos esperábamos para ir a clase o para regresar de éstas… todo era jodidamente abrumador. Tanto que me asusté.

Pero no sólo era el tiempo y el trato, era lo que yo sentía cuando él no estaba lo que me hizo preguntarme de forma seria, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

Fue un fin de semana largo en el que él salió de la ciudad, se fue a quedar tres días con su _hermano_ Himuro, ese que le dio el anillo que aún lleva en el cuello.

Puedo decir que fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida. Me invitaron a varias fiestas, mis amigos por poco y van por mí hasta que les dije que no estaba en casa y apagué todas las luces por si acaso llegaban, no tenía ganas de salir, me sentí hasta cierto punto algo deprimido y le extrañaba, al inicio consideré que era normal, pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado que me había acostumbrado.

Pero fue de mala manera que aprendí que no era así, no sólo lo extrañaba, _lo necesitaba_ ahí conmigo.

El lunes al medio día llegó acompañado de su hermano, yo estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala jugando por milésima vez el mismo videojuego, estaba aburrido pero no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, incluso había terminado lo que tenía pendiente de la escuela –cosa que sólo dejaba en claro lo aburrido que había estado–.

El sonido de llaves tintineando y después la voz de Taiga me alertaron, sonreí esperando verle pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera girar a verme yo ya estaba serio.

—Te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras Tatsuya… ¡oh Aomine, pensé que quizás habrías salido! —dijo sonriendo amplio, parecía más contento de lo que estaba el viernes que se fue, ¿es que tanto bien le hacía estar con su _hermano?_

—Salí todo el fin de semana, hoy quise descansar —mentí, porque no quería verme como un perdedor, mucho menos con ese tipo ahí, con su estúpida cara de póker que no soportaba. Eran apenas unos meses que llevábamos viviendo juntos, medio año quizá y las ocasiones en que él había venido aquí, yo terminaba encerrado en la habitación alegando tener trabajos que hacer aunque sólo fuese a dormir o a perder el tiempo para evitar su cara.

—Tatsuya se va a quedar a comer, ¿nos acompañas? —Cuestionó entrando a la cocina con una bolsa en mano.

—Ya comí, pedí algo porque me estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Oh, está bien entonces… —hubo un silencio después de eso. Me levanté y me estiré, pensaba irme a dormir a la habitación cuando miré algo que me paralizó.

El idiota cara de póker besó en los labios a Kagami, fue un beso rápido, como el que le das a una amiga en la mejilla para saludarla, como el que te da tu abuela en la frente para despedirse, pero en los labios, ¡en los malditos labios! Eso no era de hermanos, yo no tengo hermanos, pero no creo que hubiese besado a uno de ellos así.

Lo peor de todo fue ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Kagami y el modo en que sus ojos rojos no se despegaron de los contrarios, no me quedé a ver nada más, caminé hasta la habitación y al igual que él lo hizo meses atrás, azoté la puerta como si quisiera que nadie volviera a abrirla nunca.

Ese día lo acepté, eso que me empeñé tanto en negar, esa idea que surgía una y otra vez y que siempre me las arreglaba para dejarla escondida por ahí en mi mente. Me gustaba Kagami, me gustaba mucho... no como te _gusta_ un amigo, no como te _gusta_ la compañía de un familiar, él me volvía loco, lo quería a tal grado que lograba que sólo unas horas de ausencia me hicieran necesitarlo.

Ahora fue mi turno de estar enojado con él, aunque no estaba seguro si era con él o conmigo, sólo sabía que no quería hablar con él, incluso me plantee la posibilidad de mudarme de ahí, porque si iba a tener que verlo besándose con su "supuesto hermano", yo no iba a soportar, y aunque él pudiera exigir que yo no llevara conquistas, ¿cómo podía yo exigirle algo cuando era su departamento y yo sólo estaba ahí como un invitado?

Lo pensé durante los días en que no le hablé, quizás podría conseguir otra persona con quién compartir departamento, así no sería tan costoso. De cualquier modo llegué a la conclusión de que debía salir de ahí, no importaba si él tenía algo con ese tal Himuro o no, porque eventualmente tendría alguna relación y yo, lejos de olvidarlo, el trato diario sólo haría que esta atracción derivara en algo que en verdad me lastimaría.

El sábado por la tarde cuando finalmente me atreví, lo encontré estudiando en la sala, estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro cuando llamé su atención.

—Bakagami, supongo que debo darte las gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesité, pero voy a mudarme, hay un compañero de mi clase que también se saldrá de casa y bueno, le comenté que era buena idea compartir y parece que… —dejé de hablar en el momento en que recibí su mirada roja llena de coraje. Sus labios estaban sellados en una línea y cerró con fuerza el libro, se puso de pie y se acercó tanto a mí que quise dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no lo hice, me mantuve firme con los pies plantados en el suelo y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿Es por la tonta broma de Tatsuya? ¿Tanto te incomoda?

—¿Cuál…? ¡¿Broma?!

—Fue una estúpida broma, Tatsuya lo hizo a propósito, ese tonto beso fue sólo para… él es un idiota que quería probar algo y sólo lo hizo sin preguntarme. ¡¿Es por eso que te vas?!

—No… bueno, eso tiene algo que ver pero no es lo que crees, eso sólo me hizo ver que eventualmente tú tendrás a alguien y yo estorbo aquí, querrás privacidad con tu pareja y yo…

—¿Qué somos, Aomine?

Su pregunta me congeló.

—¿Qué hace una pareja que nosotros no hagamos? Además de compartir más… contacto físico.

Es verdad, yo ya lo había pensado, él y yo llevábamos la vida de una pareja, pero yo no estaba listo para _vivir_ con mi pareja, no estaba listo para lo que eso significaba, para soportar ese compromiso.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Pregunté de forma estúpida, porque entendía lo que él me quería decir.

El resopló y llevó una mano a su cabello, pasando su mano a través de éste y soltando un suspiro mayor antes de alejarse y sentarse en un sillón.

—No tiene caso que te lo oculte más… si tú ya decidiste irte lo harás lo quiera o no. Me gustas desde preparatoria Aomine —elevó su vista y sus ojos me congelaron—. Nunca quise decirte porque no le vi el caso, borré tu número de mis contactos cuando salimos para no tener la tentación de llamarte, creí que estando en otro ambiente me iba a olvidar de esa atracción que sentía por ti, pero ese día en la cafetería que te miré, sentí que todo volvió a mí y fue incluso peor… Después de todo dicen que las recaídas son peores —una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en su rostro y continuó hablando—. Te vi tan mal, tenías ojeras, me dijiste que no estabas jugando y además te veía incluso más delgado, quería preguntarte si estabas bien, si necesitabas algo pero sentí que sería muy obvio… me acobardé y por eso te hablé para quedar y jugar un poco. Cuando me dijiste tu problema yo no lo pensé dos veces y te ofrecí vivir aquí, esa noche no pude dormir pensando que habías aceptado y que ahora yo tendría que aprender a verte diario, a tenerte cerca y dormir bajo el mismo techo sin ser nada; me di cuenta que iba a tener que verte con alguna de tus conquistas y que no podría decirte nada porque no tengo el derecho…

—Pues para no tener el derecho, dejaste muy en claro que no querías a ninguna chica aquí —dije recordando aquella escena.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, yo… ese día no lo pensé. Me sentí herido, como si me hubieras traicionado cuando no era así, entonces me enojé por sentirme así cuando no tenía derecho y estuve molesto conmigo por días, porque debía controlarme o esto no iba a funcionar… pero entonces comencé a sentir tu mirada mientras cocinaba, a veces te recargabas en el marco de la puerta y me mirabas por un par de minutos hasta que yo no podía más con los nervios y giraba a verte, entonces decías algo y te ibas como si apenas hubieras llegado. Un par de veces llegaste bastante borracho, tanto que ni tus llaves encontrabas y llamabas para que te abriera, una de esas veces tú… me golpeaste contra la pared y me abrazaste después, nos quedamos así por mucho hasta que comenzaste a dormirte y te acompañé a acostarte a tu habitación para que ahí durmieras, pero a la mañana siguiente no parecías recordar nada. La segunda vez que hiciste algo así fue más… —el sonrojo en el rostro de Kagami me hizo abrir los ojos de más.

—¡¿Qué hicimos, Bakagami?! —Pregunté algo asustado, no por haber hecho algo con él, sino por el hecho de no recordarlo.

—No fue nada, sólo volviste a hacer lo mismo, me abrazaste pero esta ocasión comenzaste a… tocarme, al principio creí que pensabas que era otra persona pero murmuraste mi nombre varias veces antes de que yo… yo me fui a mi habitación, no podía con eso, quería que tú… argh, nada, olvídalo.

—¿Por qué si ya sabías todo eso no me dijiste nada?

—Porque yo no estaba seguro si tú sentías algo por mí o… ¡nunca recordaste y yo no sabía! —terminó diciendo en un grito.

—Idiota, ¡eres un idiota! —Le reclamé, pero avancé hacia él y lo jalé para que se pusiera de pie, tomando entre mis manos su rostro y besando sus labios para que de una vez se callara, no quería escuchar más, me sentía como un estúpido al saber que en mi embriaguez acepté esos sentimientos, esa atracción que siento por Kagami y que en mis cinco sentidos siempre negué hasta ahora.

Sentí cómo aferraba sus manos a mis costados, apretando esa parte conforme el beso se volvía más y más apasionado, porque todas las ansias que habían estado asaltándome los últimos días desde que acepté mis sentimientos, ahora las estaba dejando fluir a través de ese contacto, ese beso que tanta falta nos hacía. No fui consciente de cuánto tiempo duramos así, sólo sé que ese fue el inicio de la relación.

Tenía miedo, mucho, porque no me sentía listo para una relación tan formal, porque vamos, vivir con tu pareja siempre vuelve más seria la relación, pero aún así terminé dejándome llevar y esperando que pasara lo que sea.

El primer año creo que peleamos más de lo necesario, porque yo me negaba a ser una pareja adulta que sólo fuese a la escuela y regresara a casa como un matrimonio viejo, pero Kagami no era del tipo de persona que solía frecuentar bares o antros, él era más bien de hogar, y aunque nunca me dijo que le molestara que yo saliera, me sentía con la obligación de quedarme con él. Eso comenzó a abrumarme, me sentía atrapado en una especie de matrimonio que lleva veinte años juntos y que siguen por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Pero entonces él habló conmigo, Kagami era de los dos, quien tenía una paciencia mayor para tratar este tipo de problemas, aunque su carácter explosivo muchas veces hubiera agravado la pelea al explotar cuando menos debía.

Lo que nos faltaba era enseñarnos a ceder, porque en una relación de pareja no se trata de imponerte, se trata de aprender del otro. Él comenzó a salir de vez en cuando conmigo, y yo comencé a quedarme en casa algunos sábados por la noche a ver películas con él, a jugar videojuegos o simplemente a tener sexo toda la noche, lo que sea, no importaba la actividad mientras estuviéramos juntos. Esa parte fue la que aprendí, porque yo _quería_ estar con él, yo _quería_ que él compartiera su tiempo libre conmigo, no sólo porque vivíamos juntos. Pronto me vi deseando como cualquier otra pareja, tener citas tontas y cotidianas, no importaba qué tan cliché fueran, sólo quería estar más tiempo a su lado porque nunca me cansaba de ver su rostro, de escuchar su sonrisa o admirar el brillo de sus ojos rojos al contemplarme.

…Aprendí a amar la forma en que esas pupilas rojas brillaban cuando se abrían por las mañanas.

…Aprendí a amar su sonrisa cuando me recibía con el desayuno listo.

…Aprendí que él daba todo por nosotros, y que yo estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por él.

Estamos a un año de graduarnos, ambos hemos conseguido trabajos encaminados a lo que deseamos realizar, es menos el tiempo que compartimos aunque vivamos juntos, pero aún así no importa, estamos cerca de cumplir tres años como pareja.

Esa mañana yo estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala cuando él llegó con su _segundo desayuno_ del día y se sentó en el suelo frente a mí, ambos mirando en dirección a la televisión que estaba encendida pero a la cual no le había estado prestando atención en absoluto, absorto en las ideas que rondaban mi cabeza por esos días.

—¿En qué piensas, Daiki? —Preguntó sin girar a verme, tomando el control con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía entre los palillos su comida.

—En nosotros —respondí de inmediato. Incliné entonces mi cuerpo hacia enfrente, quedando así más cerca de él. Sentí entonces cómo Taiga recargó su espalda en mis piernas y miró hacia arriba en busca de mis ojos, parecía cuestionarme en silencio y yo respondí—. Estamos por cumplir tres años juntos ya —dije casi en modo automático, enredando mis dedos en sus hebras rojas que estaban más largas de lo que usaba comúnmente, tanto que incluso hacía un par de semanas le regalé un kit que contenía unos broches y una diadema azul para detenerlo, él me alegó que no era una chica y que no iba a usar tal cosa, y sin embargo esa mañana llevaba puesta aquella diadema que sólo había usado en casa varias ocasiones.

Debo admitir que soy un aprovechado, sé que él no se negaría a usar algo que yo le regale, porque su sentido de culpabilidad no se lo permitiría, así que aunque sea sólo en casa cuando realiza algún trabajo y su cabello le estorba, pero ha usado esos accesorios de los cuales se quejó, y al final sí le son de utilidad.

Yo comencé a peinar su cabello, aprovechando que estaba frente a mí, retiré la diadema azul y usé mis dedos como peine, llevando su cabello hacia atrás para colocar de nuevo el accesorio pero esta vez de manera correcta.

—No soy una niña a la que puedas peinar, idiota —se quejó Taiga, pero continuó comiendo y sin moverse.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta cómo te miras así peinado como chica —molesté—, te pareces a tu coach de Seirin, la chica plana.

—Cállate, Ahomine, no es verdad, ¡y deja de hacer eso ya!

…Pero de nuevo no se retiraba de mi toque, porque era algo cotidiano, era algo que solíamos hacer, yo siempre terminaba por molestarlo con cualquier cosa o él a mí, ya que al final del día lo que importaba era estar juntos.

.:Fin:.

— **¤Žhёиα HîK¤—**

"Tú no eres para mí todavía más que un muchachito igual a otros cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si me domesticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti, único en el mundo…"  
—Fragmento del libro "El principito" de Antoine de Saint–Exupéry

* * *

Esta historia como dije al inicio, tengo desde el año 2015 con ella entre mis documentos, la escribí para Yukino Daiki con la que conversaba por aquellos entonces y nos poníamos algunos retos para salir del bloqueo, bueno, este fue un "drabble" escrito en base a una imagen que me pasó y yo debía escribir lo primero que se me viniera a la mente, y aquí está el resultado.

De antemano agradezco que hayan leído, y me gustaría saber su opinión. Recuerden que un "Follow/Fav" es impersonal y todos los autores preferimos una retroalimentación escrita. Gracias.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami Taiga!**


End file.
